


桃色陷阱

by itlsyou



Category: NCT (Band), NCT Dream
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 08:18:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19001941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itlsyou/pseuds/itlsyou





	桃色陷阱

猝不及防地被按到了椅子上，紧接着被一只手制住了左肩，平日里总是挂着温柔微笑的男人嘴角敛了笑意。

 

“罗Sir就没有什么话要说吗？”

 

小探长俯下身来，薄唇微启，似笑非笑地看着他。

 

他不由得倒吸一口凉气，一时竟有些不敢对上那漂亮的瞳孔。

 

嘶，小狐狸。

 

“黄探长想要听什么呢？”

 

他定了定神，长长地吐出一口气，抬头向对方看去。那目光直直地望进对方眼眸深处，令人难以琢磨。

 

精致的脸庞蓦地一下凑近，险些鼻尖撞上鼻尖，黄仁俊抬脚跨坐到那人腿上，双手环上那人后颈，居高临下地看着他，眼里的笑意未减。

 

“渽民啊，你是不是SPY呀？”

 

他吐出的气息拂过脸颊，淡淡的花香钻入鼻孔，身着整齐制服的警长目光一沉，莫名地感到一阵燥热，想要抬手解开制服的前两个扣子。

 

“仁俊啊。”

 

他喉结上下滑动了一下。

 

伸手握住那人纤细的腰，凑上前去，嘴唇若即若离地贴着他泛红的耳尖，嗓音低沉。

 

“亲一下就告诉你。”

 

怀里的人身子不由一颤，罗渽民满意地看着他逐渐绯红的脖颈，又轻轻地朝着那里吹气，放在腰上的手不安分地隔着衬衫摩挲。

 

“怎么样？黄探长，不亏的。”

 

“你……”

 

冰凉的器械贴上尾椎，黄仁俊心里一惊。

 

玩大发了……

 

“你放开我！”

 

黄仁俊拿眼睛瞪他，撑着椅子试图站起来。却不曾想微红的眼眶在对方看来另有一番风情。腰上的手突然收紧，人被往前一带，下腹碰到了某个硬挺的东西，黄仁俊一下子意识到了，不禁涨红了脸。

 

“可是明明是仁俊先勾引我的呢。”

 

罗渽民眨眨眼，语气仿佛受了委屈似的。

 

“不知道黄探长是选它呢，还是选我呢？嗯？”

 

抵在尾椎上的枪暗示地向下探了探，黄仁俊觉得身体里有一股电流沿着脊柱从下往上窜。

 

罗渽民伸手摘掉那人碍事的眼镜，没了镜片阻隔的双眼更加动人，罗渽民忍不住含上那如蝴蝶翅膀一般轻轻颤动的睫毛。

 

“黄探长平时，都是这样审问别人的吗？”

 

他轻抿着睫毛向外拉了拉，手已经拽开小探长束在长裤里的衬衫探了进去，顺着细腻的肌肤一寸一寸往上爬。

 

“别……你别碰……”

 

黄仁俊的身体极为敏感，背上略微粗糙的大手抚摸传来的触感令他不禁绷直了背向后仰。强硬的话说出口却变得细细碎碎，往日里清脆的嗓音此刻像是掺了蜜，甜腻得要命。

 

“黄探长真的好敏感呀，这样就受不了了吗？”

 

罗渽民顺势咬上了小巧的喉结，又伸出舌尖轻舔。

 

“每一个被探长怀疑的人，都是这样被审问的吗？”

 

在背上放肆游荡的手并没有停下，罗渽民说着又故意向上顶了顶胯。

 

“没……没有……”前后的双重刺激令黄仁俊一个激灵，身体里奇妙的感觉逐渐加重，有什么在叫嚣着直冲小腹，“没有别人……”

 

“真乖。”罗渽民心情愉悦地扬了扬嘴角。他微微低下头，咬开黄仁俊衬衫的第一个扣子，漂亮的锁骨令罗渽民有些着了迷，他狠狠地吻了上去，重重地吮吸着，留下自己的印记。

 

“其实仁俊才是间谍吧？”

 

罗渽民沉着嗓子，似笑非笑地开口。

 

黄仁俊眼里闪过一丝慌乱。

 

枪口探进衬衫下摆抵住了腰窝，冰凉的触感令黄仁俊身体一颤。

 

“仁俊还没说，选我还是选它呢。”

 

罗渽民开口又是一副撒娇的语气，纯真得仿佛只是幼时争宠的小孩。

 

该死。

 

这个人真的是……

 

黄仁俊在心底咒骂了一句。

 

“都说市局罗警长生得极好，是无数少女梦中情人，果然是名不虚传呢。”黄仁俊低头吻上他的嘴角，迎着他的目光，伸出粉嫩的舌尖沿着他嘴唇的轮廓轻轻舔舐。

 

“我的确是不亏呢……”

 

句子的尾音还没出口，就被狠狠地按住了后脑勺吻了上来，黄仁俊的嘴唇还未来得及合上，罗渽民的舌头便长驱直入，没有片刻的迟疑，强势地侵占着黄仁俊的口腔，卷起那条无处逃窜的舌头，疯狂的搅动着，纠缠着。

 

罗渽民猛地托着他的屁股站了起来，黄仁俊被吻得七荤八素，一时间只能下意识的夹紧双腿，抱紧他的脖子。

 

“没想到仁俊这么主动的呀？”

 

罗渽民戏谑地向上顶了顶。

 

“你！……唔……”

 

黄仁俊还未来得及发作，就又被封了唇，他感觉到自己被放到了办公桌上，背上冰凉的触感让他不自觉地抬起了腰肢。舌尖被吻得发麻，男人的俊脸近在咫尺，耳边全是色情的湿吻声，让人脸红心跳。

 

“咔哒——”

 

一声金属的脆响。

 

“罗渽民你干嘛！你放开我！”

 

黄仁俊试图挣扎却发现手腕已经被牢牢地拷在了桌上。整个人都暴露在了罗渽民的面前，令他感到了极大的不安全感，他现在就如同案板上的鱼肉，等待主人做出最后的审判。

 

“如果仁俊是SPY的话，逃走怎么办呢？”

 

罗渽民手握着枪支贴着黄仁俊的肌肤慢慢地将他的白衬衫撩上去，直至看见两颗殷红的茱萸，他恶作剧地用枪口在那上面点了点，引起身下人一阵轻颤。

 

“仁俊知道吗？我想这样做很久了呢。”

 

罗渽民低下头含住其中一颗，又舔又咬。另一边也没有放过，用手大力地揉捏。

 

“唔……”

 

敏感的乳尖很快就变得红肿挺立，黄仁俊不自觉地将胸膛往上挺。

 

“每次看到你，我都想像现在这样把你压在身下。”

 

罗渽民一路沿着脖颈留下深深浅浅的印记，最后吻上了他的唇。

 

“宝贝，你真美。”

 

他手上恶意地掐了一下，指甲从尖端刮过，惹得黄仁俊一下子嘤咛出声。

 

细碎的呻吟无疑是最强的催情剂。

 

背带不知道什么时候已经被解开了，罗渽民一个用力扯下了他的裤子。下身突然暴露在了凉意之中，黄仁俊不禁身体蜷缩，无奈双手被牢牢扣住，怎么都挣不开。意识已经逐渐地被侵占，他哼哼唧唧地扭动着身体，只觉得委屈。

 

“呜……你放开我……放开我好不好……”

 

泛红的眼眶溢出了泪水，像只受伤的小动物发出低低的呜咽。

 

这副可怜的模样令罗渽民下腹一紧，他一手扯开了束缚的领带，俯下身去亲吻他的脸颊，安抚地吻去他的泪水。

 

“别挣扎宝贝，会痛的。”

 

手轻轻抚上他由于挣扎已经被硌得发红的手腕。

 

“我会心疼。”

 

“呜……你帮我解开好不好……求你了……”

 

黄仁俊皱着小脸，抬头望着罗渽民，泛红的脸上挂满了泪珠，格外动人。

 

“解开的话，仁俊逃跑了怎么办呀？”罗渽民的手顺着白嫩的肌肤往下移，握住黄仁俊已经半挺的欲望套弄。

 

“啊……不……嗯……不跑……”

 

罗渽民却似乎不为所动。双手被束缚的感觉实在难受，黄仁俊心一横，双腿夹住他的腰，主动抬起臀，示好似地对着那硬物蹭了蹭。

 

“渽民啊……你不可以这样对我……”

 

那娇嗔软软糯糯，是未曾听见过的旖旎。罗渽民只觉得身下又硬了几分，恨不得立马将他压在身下狠狠地贯穿。

 

“小狐狸精……”

 

罗渽民一手大力地揉捏他的臀瓣，一手将手指插进他的口腔中灵活地搅动，去拨弄柔软的舌头与敏感的上颚，捉住那条滑润的小舌与之纠缠。

 

“乖，舔湿了，不然你会痛。”

 

罗渽民低语着，磁性的音调中带着无法抵抗的蛊惑。他的视线全部凝在黄仁俊的身上，黄仁俊身上充满了情欲的粉，罗渽民感觉自己的血液在前所未有的沸腾。

 

抽出手指的时候拉出了长长的淫丝，黄仁俊羞耻地把头偏到了一边。

 

“害羞了？”罗渽民有心逗他，凑过去含住他的耳垂啃咬，被舔湿的手指一路往下，在隐秘的穴口周围打转，“勾引我的时候不是很浪吗？”

 

“你……你欺负人！……”那距离太近了，好像可以感受到罗渽民睫毛煽动的气流，想到他们现在的姿势，黄仁俊恨不得找个地洞钻进去。可恶的是这个男人光是看着人的眼神就太令人心动了，根本没有办法拒绝。黄仁俊自暴自弃地闭了眼。

 

“不是仁俊自己选了我吗？”罗渽民轻笑。

 

手指终于探进了小穴，罗渽民用指腹去按摩里面柔软的肠壁，仿佛要把每个褶皱都抚平。

 

“宝贝，你好紧。”

 

罗渽民不禁的感叹。他嘴角挂着满意的微笑，眼神却如饿狼般，似乎下一秒就会将人拆吃入腹。

 

“啊……”

 

黄仁俊忍不住呻吟出了声。

 

他看着满面红潮的黄仁俊沉着声引诱：“嘘，要是被别人听到了，可不好呢。”

 

后穴在手指的抽插下渐渐地湿润起来，肠肉在饥渴中苏醒，如狼似虎的吸住体内的手指，阴茎摇摇晃晃，顶端吐着淫秽的液体。

 

罗渽民目光炙热的注视着那个开了口的肉穴，手指一深一浅地戳，指甲在肠道上搔刮，刮得里面止不住地收缩，淫水越流越多，渐渐地就湿了他一手。

 

“宝贝，你流的水好多。”

 

“呜……别，别玩了……”

 

泪水从眼角滑落，罗渽民的手指越是动作，他就越觉得不满足。黄仁俊的屁股下意识地抬高，想要得到更多。

 

“渽民……渽民……解，解开……好不好……想，想要……抱……”

 

黄仁俊觉得自己一定是疯了，不然怎么会如此想要贴近这个男人，可是被拷住的手怎么都挣不开，委屈得又往外掉眼泪。

 

“俊俊……想要我吗？”罗渽民低声蛊惑道。

 

“想……呜……要你……”

 

“嗯？要我什么呢？仁俊不说清楚，我怎么知道呢？”

 

罗渽民满意地欣赏黄仁俊前所未有的媚态，这是另外一种满足感和快感。

 

“要……要你抱我……要你下面……插我……”

 

罗渽民低声笑了。低沉的嗓音听得黄仁俊全身酥麻一片，身体都软了。

 

罗渽民不留情地抽出手指，下一刻，黄仁俊便全身失力地瘫在桌面上，穴口空虚地蠕动。炙热的欲望抵上穴口，坏心思地在周围磨蹭，小穴已经迫不及待地将硕大的龟头含进了半截。黄仁俊不禁扭动着腰肢想要更加靠近。

 

“原来俊俊这么着急呀……”

 

罗渽民俯身朝他耳边吹气。直冲头皮的电流引起阵阵颤栗，黄仁俊看起来又快要哭了，浑身不能控制般地颤抖起来，渴望被拥抱的感觉越来越强烈。“呜……抱我……我受不了了……”

 

手上的束缚终于被解开了，罗渽民牵过他的手细细吻他洁白的手腕上的一圈红痕。

 

“对不起，宝贝，让你疼了。”

 

罗渽民托着他的屁股将他抱起来，黄仁俊终于如愿以偿地得到了自由，紧紧地攀住他的肩，柔软的发丝蹭在他的脖颈，身体的相贴终于令他感到些许安定。

 

“怎么这么爱撒娇啊？”

 

罗渽民偏过头吻了吻，耐着性子托着黄仁俊的臀部慢慢的下落，直至将巨大的欲望整根吞没。他忍得辛苦，额角渗出了汗，却又不想让他受伤。

 

“唔……好大……”黄仁俊咬着牙呜咽道。

 

这一声令罗渽民险些丧失理智，罗渽民伸出舌头去舔吻他的嘴角：“俊俊好棒，都吃进去了呢。”说着用力的一挺。

 

“啊！疼……好疼……呜……”黄仁俊拧着眉，双臂环着男人的肩，眼泪又往外冒，“你欺负人……呜……”

 

“别哭，宝贝，放松，”罗渽民抬头吻去他的泪水，“等会就舒服了。”

 

他开始慢慢地抽插，紧紧抱着怀中的人，亲吻他的脖颈，安抚他的不安。

 

渐渐地，黄仁俊的呼吸逐渐加重，开始有暧昧的水声在耳边响起，饥渴的肠肉开始难耐的蠕动，去吸甬道里的那根肉棒。

 

细碎的呻吟从齿尖流泻而出，罗渽民的手紧紧的锁住黄仁俊的腰，托着他的后背，开始重重地向上顶，撞得黄仁俊凌乱地上窜。

 

“呜嗯……哈啊、啊……啊啊啊啊──”黄仁俊急喘个不停，也顾不上别的什么，放浪地淫叫，像是每个细胞的感官都被放到最大，这种灭顶的快感无论如何都没办法习惯，身体软到酥麻，只能任人摆布。

 

无意之中擦过了最敏感的地带，罗渽民突然感觉到他体内猛然绞缠的反应，被突然夹紧的肠壁夹得意外地闷哼出声。

 

“原来是这里吗？”

 

罗渽民心领神会，调整了角度故意地在那地带边缘碾过。

 

“呜……啊……帮我……嗯……求你……”

 

罗渽民的动作实在令他又痒又难磨。黄仁俊瞪着水波粼粼的眼睛看他，希望他能狠狠地贯穿自己，腰肢已经本能地开始扭动，自顾自地吞吐着肠道里的性器往那个地方撞。

 

灭顶的快感已经冲昏了头脑，他甚至并没有意识到自己在做什么，前端已经流出淫液，后穴本能的越缩越紧，连带刺激得罗渽民也闷哼出了声。

 

可他还是觉得不够满足，他胡乱地凑上去吻罗渽民的唇，伸出舌尖舔他的嘴角，小虎牙磕上他的下唇又啃又咬，带着哭腔委委屈屈，“呜……渽民……你动一动好不好……操我那里……”

 

“俊俊，”罗渽民沙哑地开口，“叫声老公，我就帮你。”

 

“不要……嗯啊啊啊──”身后猛然一记顶撞让他几乎失神。

 

“嗯？……不想要吗？”

 

“要……哈啊……”

 

罗渽民又坏心思地朝那里顶了一下，强烈的快乐已经让黄仁俊脑中一片空白，此刻他只想得到男人狠狠的贯穿，他花了几秒才明白罗渽民的意思，终于还是示弱道：“老……老公……操我……”

 

罗渽民满意地扬起了嘴角，他真的要爱死了黄仁俊这副淫乱的模样。他终于不再逗弄黄仁俊，扶着他的腰，狠狠地朝敏感点冲撞。体温逐渐升高，结合的私处湿乎乎的，抽插的间隙发出噗嗤噗嗤的水声，黄仁俊也顾不上羞耻，嗯嗯啊啊地止不住地乱叫。

 

……

 

终于释放了的黄仁俊浑身无力，大口大口地喘着气，只能瘫软在罗渽民怀里，身上的白衬衫已经完全湿透了，头发湿哒哒地贴着脸颊。罗渽民把他放倒在桌面上。穴口还有刚才残留在里头的精液，混合着体液湿了桌面。

 

罗渽民满意地看着他起伏的胸口，大大小小从脖颈开始往下蔓延的红痕，宛如在欣赏一件艺术品。低头又在他的身上吻了吻。

 

“其实，仁俊的秘密，我都知道的哦。”

 

罗渽民双手撑在两侧，将黄仁俊禁锢在身下。

 

黄仁俊瞪大了眼睛，想要逃跑却浑身脱力无法动弹。

 

“可是仁俊这么漂亮，我舍不得呢。”

 

罗渽民的吻一路从眉心落到鼻尖，最后吻上那红润的诱人的唇。

 

“我会帮仁俊保密的，只要仁俊乖乖听话。”

 

罗渽民一手扯开黄仁俊的名牌，又掏出写着“JAEMIN”的名牌，细心地帮他别在胸口，像是在完成一个盛大的仪式。

 

“从现在开始，你是我的了哦。”

 

 

\---------------------


End file.
